The invention relates to a method of regulating the phase of a received timing signal in data transmissions, particularly transmissions containing partial response pulses.
In accordance with German Auslegeschreft No. 2,212,917 it is know to regain the receiving pulse train phase in data transmission devices using an adaptive distortion corrector. Known adaptive distortion correctors of this type are complex and expensive and, therefore, are undesirable.
An object of the invention is to provide a method for regaining the pulse train from a transmitted data signal in a manner which does not require adaptive distortion correcters.